


Salvation

by PariahSentToSave



Series: Dark Poetry [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PariahSentToSave/pseuds/PariahSentToSave





	Salvation

Tears of blood

Down his arm

Pooling in his palm

Angry scars

Stand out

Pain of blade

Outweighs pain of life

Numbing, lulling, pulling

Pulling him down

Into his death

Red tears, falling fast

Painting the night

Alone

He felt pain

Only pain

The blade, his friend

Now, his death

Now, his salvation

Are you happy now?

 **You** did this

The blade, once his

Now turns to you

It cries

Tears of blood

Once his

Salvation yours

Anger feeds the blade

Anger and pain

Soon done with you

You, who caused this

Your grief consumes

The blade feeds

You, who gave it power

You, who gave in

Salvation, once his

Now yours to pass on

Salvation, deceiving

Can you fight it?

He couldn’t

Salvation, loving liar

Took him in his arms

The blade, its cold embrace

Salvation, in murder

Salvation, in pain

Salvation, in life

Salvation, now in death.


End file.
